Trapped In The Walls
by dannieephantom
Summary: 'I was running inside a dark, dank hallway, dimly lit by red, flashing emergency lights. The breeze was cool and it reeked of rust and concrete The place had an eerie silence, and only the echoes of my footsteps and the drippings from the pipes could be heard.' Where the hell am I this time? My head started to hurt. Again. Snippet of the story since I suck at summaries NewtxOC


Disclaimer: I Do not own the Maze Runner trilogy nor its characters, just the ones I made up.

A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction/story that I'll be posting on here, so please bear with my newbie-ness. Constructive criticisms are welcome in the review section, and if you have any ideas that you think it might fit the story, don't hesitate on writing it in the reviews.

Thanks for taking the time to click on this story, I hope you like it :))

* * *

**Trapped In The Walls**

**CHAPTER 1:** The Awakening

Darkness. I woke up blinded by the darkness surrounding me. There, only a single torch was illuminating the whole make-shift cottage and it didn't even do much, just casting more shadows. _'Where am I? How did I get here?'_ I thought, my head was throbbing on all places. I couldn't remember a thing and so many questions are whirling on my mind, and I didn't have clue on how to answer any of it. Amidst all of the confusion, I was startled to see a boy next to the bed, resting his forehead by a crate made into a small table. His breathing was still and quiet, obviously asleep. I couldn't see his face, and all I was able to observe was that, he had messy blond hair, ratty clothes and arms covered in dirt. _'Who is he?'_ And then more questions filled my brain, making it hurt even more so.

I stood up carefully, trying hard not to wake him. I need answers, not some random stranger sleeping near where I woke up. Slowly, I tiptoed towards the door, looking back every five seconds in case he wakes up. Just as I was about to turn the knob open, I was startled, hearing him speak for the first time." Now where'd ya think you're going?" He asked in his thick British accent. I turned around to face him and seeing that he's already standing up, I stared directly into his eyes, "I need answers. Where am I? And why can't I remember anything?" my voice came out as a croak, but held its sternness. "Look, we don't know shuck on why they sent you here with Teresa –Teresa? Who's Teresa?" I cut him off "The girl you were with when they sent you a couple o' days ago." He explained, "What's your name? Maybe we can figure the shuck outta this if you just give me your name, it could be a start."_ 'My name. Huh? What was my name?'_ I looked down on the ground and thought about it, scouring my brain for any information. But it was useless, I couldn't find anything relating to what my name was, how old I am, or even anything that's relevant.

Finally, I looked back at him; clearly he'd seen my worried expression. "I-I don't know. I don't remember anything." It came out as barely a whisper. Nothing in this world is more confusing that the situation I'm in. I leaned on the door, sliding myself down into a sitting position. I hugged my legs, hoping this would all be a dream somehow, and in the spur of the moment my eyes started welling up. No. I can't do this right now. I can't cry in front of him pull yourself together. "Are you just gonna stand there? Or are you gonna help me figure this out?" I quickly stood up, shook things off and started over.

"Look, for some reason I don't know my name or anything else for that matter, but I need to get yours before I fix this whole mess I'm in" I sighed almost desperately.

Then he smiled and said "The name's Newt."

* * *

We hurried out the door, revealing a mass of trees scattered all over the place. We walked towards a clearing near the edge of the forest, hearing the leaves and the branches crunching beneath our feet. "Now, this ol' place is called the Glade, and the people who live here are called the Gladers." he explained. "Ya see, this whole place –he motioned with the knife he's holding –"is where we've been staying at for quite a while. Every month, we get a new shank to instruct on what to do in this bloody place, and you –he then pointed at me –"and Teresa, were the first girls to ever come here." I nodded, listening to everything he's been saying, analyzing every detail.

"And all we know for now is tha', there was a note stuck in one of Teresa's hands saying that 'They're the last ones' We don't even what to bloody make of that note, and you bet, every one freaked out" He said, exaggerating the last word. I coughed a bit "What do you mean, 'We're the last ones'? Does that mean they aren't gonna send up new Gladers any time soon? And who are those people that keep sending kids like us in this place?" I asked, getting more and more curious.

"Well, they're called the Creators, and they're the ones that put us here." We kept walking and he continued. "And uh… No we still don't know what the bloody note meant, as I've said before. And the closest speculation I have is tha' maybe they jus' got tired of sending us kids 'ere, ya know? Now, have all that cleared up for ya?" He said, the last part oozing sarcasm. I rolled my eyes at him, and despite the serious moment we were having, he still couldn't help joking about this mess I'm in. While we were walking I couldn't help asking, "So, considering the fact that I can't remember anything, how old do you think I am? Since you probably can't guess what my name is, maybe you could guess my age." I could tell he's thinking hard about it, having his fingers rubbing his chin. He clicked his tongue and said "Hmm, looking at you right now, I'm guessing you're probably sixteen or seventeen" he nodded agreeing with himself. "Yep, that's about right."

We emerged from the clearing up ahead and I saw that a few torches were lined up by the houses near the walls. 'Walls?' I noticed that this whole place is enclosed in four walls that were several stories high with no sign of a way out. I suddenly stopped walking, mesmerized by this whole situation. I couldn't help feeling like a caged animal, trapped and nowhere to go. Even though, I must admit, that this place is big enough to have housed a whole town, I still felt a pang of claustrophobia clawing at me, restricting my every movement, and making myself feel even smaller.

Newt must've noticed that I stopped walking with him, being that he was already a few feet ahead of me, and I was still at mouth of the forest, entranced by the look of this place. He walked, no, he limped back towards me, and I guess he saw the look in my face: worry and confusion. He held both my arms and looked at me in the eye and said "Hey, don't worry, love, we're safe here" –But I still wasn't convinced. He sighed "Look, I'll even do my best to make ya feel bloody comfortable staying in the Glade, but you still have ta' do your part, okay? Everyone does, it helps keep the order around 'ere." He reassured, and I nodded looking back at his eyes, 'Blue eyes', I thought. And even in the dark they shone like the moon. But then we had to start walking again, snapping me back into reality.

There were about forty or more people living in the Glade, and as I expected, all of them were boys. They were probably aged from twelve to eighteen at least. Each of them doing their work, keeping themselves busy, some were even resting by a bonfire near the centre of the courtyard. As we walked towards the place called Homestead, he continued orienting me on the works on how to survive in the Glade. "Now we 'ave three rules. Three crucial and important rules to follow here in the Glade. One. 'Everyone does their part. No slackers.' Got that?" He asked raising his eyebrows. I nodded and he continued "Two –he brought up two fingers indicating the number –"Never hurt another Glader. We need to trust each other in order to keep the peace around 'ere" A few passersby eyed both me and Newt, but he paid no mind to them, and he carried on explaining the third rule. "And lastly, three. We never go outside the Glade, unless that bloody someone is a Runner." I pinched my eyebrows together, "I don't get it, what's behind those walls?" I asked in confusion.

"It's a maze."

My eyed widened in shock "Seriously!" I shot my hand up my mouth, and slowly inched it back to my sides. "A maze? Why the hell is there a maze out there?" He almost laughed at my response, was it that overstated that I reacted that way? And though, I thought about it for awhile, it did seem quite logical, seeing that everyone is stuck in the place with no way out. He then explained "Ya see from the day we first came 'ere, the maze was already built. Every morning the doors in the middle of each of those walls are opened, and the Runner's job is to go and map out the maze. They work on memorizing it and finding a way out. And then when the sun goes down, the door automatically closes, protecting us and keeping away the creatures that go bump in the night and all tha' willie nillie." I nodded and rolled my eyes him. He didn't have to be so theatric about it. "Fine, I get it. Maze – dangerous; Glade –greatest place on earth." I told him sarcastically, and he just grinned back.

Newt explained the jobs here in the Glade as we were walking and after a few minutes we finally made it to the Homestead. I saw a girl probably a year older than me. 'Teresa'. She had shorter hair than me, and she was talking to a boy that had a somewhat more muscular build compared to Newt's thinner frame. Newt leaned in next to me and introduced both of them. "Tha' there is Thomas and that there is Teresa. I'm assuming you already know that, since she's the only other bloody girl in the Glade." We walked right up to them and Newt introduced me to the both them along with the other Gladers in the room. "So everyone, this is our new 'newbie' who just woke up from 'er lovely coma. She doesn't remember her name yet as well as anythin' else 'bout herself, so we'll get to that eventually, tha' is all." –He clapped his hands together and looked at me –"Shall we?" And he then led me to sit next to Thomas and Teresa.

"Glad you're kicking 'newbie'. I'm Teresa" she held her hand out and I shook it casually "Thanks. I'd introduce myself too but, everything's still a bit fuzzy in my head and can't remember anything." I smiled shyly. "Don't worry it'll probably come back in a day or two." It was Thomas who spoke this time. "Thomas, by the way." He smiled.

"So, how's your first day, or should I say first few hours I guess?" he asked. /span/p

"I'm a bit stunned with the looks of this place" –I said spinning my finger around –"Quite traumatizing at first, actually" I shrugged.

"Well, everyone goes through that here in the Glade, especially now since the both of you came here a few days after I turned up. Caused quite a panic." He explained.

"Oh, I see. I still don't get why we're the only girls here y'know. I mean, is it a test or something?" I questioned.

"Their probably just changin' things up, to see wha' we do. Ya' know?" Newt cut in. "Maybe they do wan' to see us bloody panic."

"Minho and I'll go check out the maze tomorrow if there's anything new; there's gotta be clue or something now that she's awake." Thomas said to Newt while pointing to me.

So, Thomas is a Runner, he must be good, considering the fact that Newt said that it takes quite a while to be deemed as a Runner, and he just got here. What does the maze have to do with me anyway? Clearly waking up from a coma isn't that special. I suddenly got side tracked asking myself a lot of questions. "What should I do here? What am I good at? And What could I possibly offer this place?

Newt shook my shoulders snapping back my attention. "Wait, what?" I suddenly blurted. "I said, do you wan' to see the sleepin' area? Or do you want to eat first?" He asked raising his eyebrows. "Oh…oh yeah, right. Uhm, let's probably eat first, I'm starved." I smiled with embarrassment.

* * *

Newt led me to the kitchens and introduced me to the cook, who was about sixteen years old and had dark skin. The boy looked at us as we approached him and Newt put his arms around him, "This is Frypan, he's the cook for everyone 'ere. Though it's not the culinary experience you'd want, but it'll do"he mocked, and Frypan looked offended and yelled at him. "Hey! Don't be disrespectin' on my cooking, unless you'd want to get somethin' nasty for breakfast, ya shank." Newt laughed, "Calm down mate, I was jus' shuckin' with ya'. Can we get some food? Ya see," –He was hesitant on how he'd introduce me, since I hadn't had a name yet, so he just said –"This lovely lady, right 'ere needs to eat." Frypan rolled his eyes at him "Now you want food, after everythin' you just said to my cookin'." –Newt just pleaded a bit –"Fine! Fine, I'll whip somethin' up for the both a ya'." He then proceeded to turn around and cook something for us.

We sat by a log and waited for Frypan to cook the food. "So, how's the place lookin' up for ya'?" Newt asked. I looked around observing the place where we were going to eat. This place is quite nice, despite the fact that we were stuck in an inescapable death trap. So, I just shrugged in response. "Its okay I guess, at least we have a place to stay, rather than running around relentless in that maze of yours." He smiled a little on the last part. "Yeah, it's quite bloody cozy don't cha think." He grinned.

Frypan called out to us a few moments later, and gave us the food he cooked. "Well, here ya go you slintheads, mashed potatoes and grilled beef. Enjoy." I noticed the obvious sarcasm at the end. We took the food and we went back to our spot from a minute ago and ate for a while. Occasionally we talked about different topics such as: the Gladers and who I should keep an eye on, then we talked about the environment and where I should stay away from, and about what I 'might' be doing to contribute for the Glade tomorrow.

We finished our meal and we thanked Frypan for the food. When we started walking away, Newt began to talk "So, it's getting a bit late, and we have to work tomorrow. Do you wan' me to lead you to the sleepin' quarters or do you still wan' to keep on wanderin' around the Glade for a while?" he asked. "I suppose, it is getting quite late. Where are the sleeping quarters then?" I asked him back. He pointed to a small cottage "Over there." and then led the way. "We're gonna put you on a different sleeping area, since most of the guys sleep 'ere, Alright?" He explained, I nodded and he showed me a different room, "This is where you and Teresa are goin' to sleep." The room was small and it had two small beds across each other and a small table in the middle where a small gas lamp is giving off a small patch of light.

As he was about to leave, I pulled his wrist and stared at him. "I never got a chance to thank you for giving me a tour of this place and for taking care of me tonight." I smiled a little. "No need to thank me, love, jus' doin' my job is all." He grinned. "No, I'm serious. Thanks for everything. You really made me feel more comfortable and less nervous tonight." He just smiled back at me, and said "No worries, love. I did quite enjoy m'self, as well. Now, you'd better get some rest. Goodnight" I bid my farewell and closed the makeshift door. I headed to the small bed on the right and lied down.

As the night ended, I couldn't help being consumed by what had happened all night. From the minute I woke up, to the minute I hopped on this bed. My thoughts suddenly went to Newt; his charm and his compassion, his Blue eyes, and to the people I have yet to meet in the Glade. It felt as if so much has happened already, but I have yet to survive the first day in this place.

Tomorrow, the real work begins.


End file.
